Cry out
by lynavra
Summary: Spoilers BD. Era consciente de que el vampiro que la seguía hasta la puerta hacía uso de todo su autocontrol para no partirla en dos, pero precisamente por eso se sentía poderosa.


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro ni me sacará de pobre. _

_**Aviso**__: en este oneshoot_ _se desarrolla un momento perdido de "Breaking Dawn", así que te puedes imaginar que va a estar totalmente lleno de spoilers. Por todas partes. Más aún xD. Ya sabes, lo de siempre, si no quieres enterarte de la trama antes de leer el libro, no leas este fic. Yo aviso._

-.-.-

**Cry out**

Sabía que ya no acudiría a ella hasta que se le hubiese pasado el cabreo por haberle dicho su opinión la noche anterior, no había nadie mejor que Leah para darse cuenta de ello, pero no comprendió por qué tampoco había avisado a Seth. No estaban en el mejor momento táctico para perder a su Alfa de vista, más aún cuando ella misma tenía que estar haciendo guardia para salvar el culo a los chupasangres. Aquello no parecía propio de Jacob, por eso se asustó.

Necesitaba contactar con el líder de su manada, necesitaba saber que estaba _bien_.

Vigilar el perímetro, eso era lo único que le había encargado, controlar que ninguno de los miembros de la otra manada se atreviera a acercarse al lugar mientras la mayor parte de los Cullen había salido de caza. Era una tarea sencilla y entretenida hasta cierto punto, siempre y cuando no se parase a pensar en quiénes eran los benefactores de su trabajo, por supuesto.

Nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a formar parte de la guardia vampiro. Sonaba _tan_ absurdo cada vez que lo pensaba. Sin embargo, lo más importante era su libertad, así que no cuestionaba el resto.

Dejó pasar un rato y otro más, contactó con su hermano para recibir como respuesta que había visto salir a alguien en un resplandeciente Aston Martin. _Joder, un Aston Martin. Qué asco dan los chupasangres ricos_. ¿Jacob les había robado el coche y se había largado de una vez? Aunque aquello le parecía gracioso, no así tanto en lo probable del asunto, así que desechó la idea.

De nuevo dio un par de vueltas en círculo a unos metros de la mansión, pero seguía sin haber rastro de él. No estaba en fase, eso seguro. Empezaba a preocuparse demasiado por su ahora compañero y amigo, tanto que estaba dispuesta a hacer algo impensable.

No, no estaba dispuesta, _ya_ lo estaba haciendo.

En el tiempo que llevaban allí, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza el acercarse a aquella casa. Nunca. Ni siquiera a sabiendas de que su propio hermano había estado allí dentro, totalmente desprotegido y haciendo las veces de manta térmica para la incubadora humana. Iba en contra de todo lo que creía, odiaba a esa gente y sólo estaba allí por su hermano y su amigo. Y ahora se acercaba hasta la parte trasera del jardín dando zancadas todavía en su forma lobuna.

_Cullen, no ha pasado nada, sólo quiero hablar contigo. _No iba a decirlo, no le diría por favor a alguien como él. _Es sobre Jacob. _

Esperaba que esas palabras fuesen suficientes para conseguir que Edward Cullen saliera a recibirla, se suponía que era educado, ¿no? Pues eso.

En seguida vio que ya la estaba esperando en el porche, así que se paró a varios metros de distancia.

—Hola, Leah. Bienvenida.

_Sí, ya, no estoy para eso ahora _—pensó, cortante. A ella no le iban esas tonterías—. _Quiero saber qué está pasando con Jacob, no conseguimos localizarlo y mi hermano vio salir a alguien hace algo más de media hora. Muy rápido._

—Era él, le presté mi coche para que fuese a tomar el aire. Necesitaba relajarse un poco —le aseguró. Por alguna razón, eso no le sonaba demasiado bien.

_¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Se trata de eso? ¿Le habéis hecho algo?_ —le estaba costando muchísimo controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre el vampiro, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. No ahora. Vio cómo él torcía la cabeza en dirección a la casa, si bien ella no iba a ponerse a escuchar lo que pasaba allí dentro—. _Eh, chupasangre, no me ignores._

—Tranquila, no te alteres. A Jacob no le ha pasado nada, sólo necesitaba alejarse de la mansión por un tiempo. Volverá en un rato. Todo está bien.

_Todo está bien_, se repetía en su cabeza. Y ¿si todo estaba bien, por qué su alfa había necesitado alejarse del lugar tan rápidamente que ni le había dado tiempo a darles instrucciones? Eso no era señal de nada bueno; Jacob no trabajaba así, sabía de protocolos y no le habría costado entrar en fase para darles cuatro explicaciones rápidas. Aquello parecía una huída en toda regla, pero ¿de qué había escapado? Y ¿por qué?

—Hablamos con el bebé. Por alguna razón, ahora puedo escucharle —¿hablar con el _bebé_? ¿De qué maldito bebé estaba hablando ahora? No podía ser…—. Sí, _nuestro_ bebé. Es inteligente, trata de comunicarse conmigo desde hace un rato, no supone ningún problema.

_Así que ahora el monstruito ya no es un problema y el tío Jake ha salido escaldado, ¿no? ¿Cómo podéis ser tan inconscientes? ¿Acaso no sois capaces de pensar en los demás por un momento? _—Edward rodó los ojos y aquello la enfureció, jamás pensó tener tanta fuerza de voluntad para lograr contenerse. Le parecía antinatural incluso en esos momentos—. _Ahora en serio, ¿dónde está y cuándo piensa regresar?_

—Te agradecería que no pensases así, Leah. Un poco de respeto no vendría mal. Y no, no lo sé, únicamente lo mandé fuera. No se tomó especialmente bien las novedades.

Hizo un gesto con el hocico y miró hacia otro lado.

Ella misma era capaz de imaginar lo que Jacob había podido sentir en ese momento, el dolor y la desesperación de ver cómo ahora todo había cambiado por completo. El rumbo que estaban adquiriendo los acontecimientos no seguía la línea de los días anteriores, ni mucho menos, y ahora incluso Cullen parecía enternecido por lo que había pasado a llamar "bebé" y que hasta hacía unas horas había querido destruir. Qué genial era la lógica vampírica, todo elocuencia.

Se sentía impotente por Jacob y su sufrimiento acumulado. Leah sabía perfectamente lo que era ver día tras día a la persona que amas y ser plenamente consciente de que ella no te corresponde, pero también había que añadir el desgaste físico —mejor dicho, mortal— por el que estaba pasando Bella _Cullen_ y que, además, estaba obligando a presenciar al que se suponía era su mejor amigo. Su amigo del alma, _bla bla blá_.

De repente se le pasó una idea por la cabeza, si bien fue capaz de detenerla lo suficientemente deprisa como para que Cullen no se enterase de ella en su totalidad. Sabía que de no ser así, no le permitiría intentarlo.

_¿Puedo pasar un momento? Dentro, me refiero _—él alzó una ceja y la observó fijamente. Ellos mismos les habían dicho que podían ir allí y resguardarse, también les habían ofrecido comida y ropa, no había nada de malo en que ella decidiera aprovechar lo que les estaban tendiendo, aparentemente—. _Me gustaría hablar con Bella, no tardaré mucho_. _Entraré, saldré y no os habréis percatado de que he estado dentro. Palabra_.

Ni ella misma se reconocía hablando tan amigablemente con el que se suponía era su enemigo natural, aquel que le repugnaba y le erizaba el pelaje de todo su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres… entrar? No así, claro —Leah afirmó rápidamente con la cabeza, pues era capaz de salir de fase y exponerse delante de ellos para así poder conseguir lo que quería—. Supongo que no hay problema, pero iré a preguntarle primero. Espera aquí.

En cualquier otro momento, Leah Clearwater se estaría carcajeando con la simple idea de entrar en la mansión Cullen por lo surrealista que resultaba, pero aquel día fue capaz de apartar todos sus complejos y sus propios impulsos de supervivencia. No podía dejar que todo siguiera como hasta ahora, alguien tenía que pararlo. Alguien debía hacer entrar en razón a aquella niñata egoísta, Jacob no se merecía seguir sufriendo más por ella si podía vivir feliz alejado de allí.

Cuando Edward regresó para decirle que podía pasar, ella señaló con el morro una de sus patas donde llevaba cogida su destartalada ropa y después, se adentró entre los árboles a regresar su forma humana. Una vez lo hizo, comenzó a destensar el cuello realizando presión hacia un lado y hacia otro, lo mismo con los hombros.

Se vistió rápidamente y sin pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pues se iba a meter tranquilamente en la cueva del enemigo. Sin embargo, esta vez tenía el presentimiento de que no le harían daño, les debían una. Les estaban protegiendo y únicamente gracias a ellos continuaban todavía con vida todos en la familia, así que no les iban a hacer algo así. Inclusive ella era consciente de aquello, al menos tenía eso a su favor.

Caminó de nuevo hasta encontrarse con Edward y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, esta vez ya en su forma humana.

Jamás llegaría a soportar a nadie de esa familia, ni tampoco a los que fuesen como ellos. Ni siquiera cuando lo miraba a la cara conseguía entender por qué estaba contribuyendo a salvarles; no se lo merecían. Ninguno de ellos.

—Adelante —le ofreció él al llegar a la puerta. Leah giró el cuello en su dirección, enarcó una ceja y dejó escapar una leve risa. Imaginó que no era lo más apropiado carcajearse a la cara de un vampiro cuando no tenía la fuerza sobrehumana para defenderse de él, así que se detuvo.

A cada segundo le ardía más la nariz, muchísimo. Se percató de que había más de un vampiro allí dentro; el olor crecía de manera exponencial con cada paso que daba hacia el interior.

Probablemente, tenía miedo. No se fiaba de ellos y eso no era ningún secreto para nadie, incluso empezaba a reprenderse a sí misma por haber salido de fase, pero tampoco había otra manera de hablar con la nueva señora Cullen.

Miraba a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algo que los delatara, pero no tuvo suerte. Aquella mansión no poseía nada fuera de lo común aparte de lo asquerosamente grande que era. Ella jamás habría soñado con tener un hogar como aquel, ni siquiera una tercera parte. Era enorme. Se preguntó un par de veces de dónde demonios sacaban la pasta para tener todo eso y, además, una especie de concesionario propio en el garaje, mas cesó en su empeño en cuanto la vio sentada en el sofá, con una tripa al borde de la implosión y una pinta que verdaderamente daba pena.

—Hola, Leah —la saludó con un hilo de voz. Estaba asustada, lo notó en seguida. Además, se sujetaba un costado—. ¿Qué tal?

—Genial.

—Edward me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo. Siéntate, por favor.

La rubia a la que Jacob tanto detestaba no parecía estar alrededor, quizá se había ido a tomar un respiro, cualquiera lo necesitaría pasando tanto tiempo a su lado.

Dio un par de pasos hasta un pequeño sillón y se sentó de un golpe provocando un gran ruido al choque contra el respaldo, tanto que incluso tembló, para después estirar largas las piernas al tiempo que apoyaba los codos en los reposabrazos. Bien ancha.

Se dio cuenta de que Edward Cullen todavía las observaba de cerca, así que le lanzó una mirada a Bella mientras chocaba los pies con tranquilidad. La embarazada abrió los ojos como platos debido a que, seguramente, no le haría demasiada gracia quedarse a solas con la mujer-lobo y ella no pudo más que reír interiormente. Le pareció escuchar un gruñido desde atrás, pero ni se inmutó.

Continuó con el contacto visual hacia la chica, quien parecía bastante confusa y dolorida, hasta que ésta optó por lo obvio, que fue mandar fuera a su marido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó, todavía temblorosa.

—Ya sabes, estaba cerca y me dije, ¿por qué nos vas a visitar a la buena de Bella? Y aquí estoy.

—Ya, porque ambas sabemos que tenemos una estrecha relación desde siempre —agarrándose la parte de los riñones, Bella fue sentándose más al fondo en el sofá, muy lentamente. Leah sonrió.

—No te voy a mentir, Bells —la mentada torció el gesto como si hubiese algo en el ambiente que no le gustara—, no tienes buen aspecto, pero no he venido a eso. Quiero hablar sobre Jacob.

—¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

El interés en su tono de voz incitó el rechinar de los dientes de Leah, que se encorvó hacia delante y apoyó todo su peso en sus manos y sus codos clavados en las piernas.

—Quiero que le liberes de ti, eso pasa. Él no se merece que lo obligues a ver cómo te mueres.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído, deja de jugar a las dos bandas, ya no eres una cría. Y él tampoco. Ya ha sido suficiente.

—¿Te ha dicho él que vengas? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. La quileute creyó notar cómo se encogía ligeramente—. Porque antes ha estado aquí y él no me ha dicho nada.

—Bella, por todos los santos, ¿acaso estás ciega? ¿El monstruo te dejó también sin vista, ahora?

—No vuelvas a decir eso, nunca.

Leah Clearwater respiró hondo tratando de relajarse. Debía contener a raya sus impulsos; no podía entrar en fase a la primera de cambio, no allí dentro, sabía que la destrozarían. O lo intentarían, mejor dicho. No obstante, en seguida puso una mueca de asco debido al incesante y dulzón olor que llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales, era inaguantable. No se explicaba cómo podían pasar tanto tiempo allí dentro Jacob y Seth.

—Haz lo que te he dicho, déjalo marchar.

—¿Por qué? Él ha decidido quedarse, no voy a permitir que le pase nada malo aquí.

—No me refiero a un daño físico y lo sabes. Es más, tú le provocas todo el dolor. Lo estás consumiendo, Bella. Tú también lo estás matando al mismo tiempo que tu precioso bebé lo hace contigo —vocalizó bien todas las palabras—. Eres egoísta manteniéndole a tu lado impidiéndole continuar, impidiéndole respirar.

—Ya basta, eso no es verdad —se llevó la mano al vientre y gritó como pudo—. No quiero que sufra pero le necesito aquí y él lo sabe.

—¿Y eso te parece justo? —inquirió frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Maravilloso, veo que eres el ser más altruista del mundo. ¿No es así? Vamos, Bella, si incluso tú te das cuenta de ello.

—No es verdad —repitió.

—Y si no es verdad, ¿por qué ha tenido que largarse de aquí en cuanto os habéis puesto en plan familia feliz? ¿Porque se aburría? No lo creo.

—Jake no está muy de acuerdo con mi idea de tener el bebé, eso es todo —trató de excusarse y fue ganando energía en su voz.

—Mentira. Él lo que no quiere es que mueras, ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Y tú encima le obligas a presenciarlo día a día. Eres cruel, ¡lo estás destrozando!

—¡Cállate!

Leah entornó los ojos, no le agradaba que le gritasen y menos aún _ella_, a la que nunca soportó. A ella misma la habían tratado de arpía por mucho menos de lo que estaba haciendo Bella, resultaba irónico. Sin embargo, por poder escupirle la verdad en su propia cara para ver si así se percataba de la realidad por una vez, se sentía mejor a cada segundo que pasaba . No podía ser tan mezquina, al menos no iba a permitírselo. Jacob se merecía algo mejor y ella también debía sufrir, puestos a pedir.

De pronto comenzó a ver un enorme brillo en los ojos de la embarazada, un brillo que aumentaba a cada segundo. Más y más. No tardó en apreciar lo humedecidos que se estaban poniendo de manera progresiva. _Genial, ahora encima se va a poner a llorar_. _Niñata_.

Ni siquiera le hizo falta pensar aquello, pues antes de que lo hiciera ya tenía a Edward Cullen molestando a su alrededor. Como un zumbido. Sabía que le estaba hablando, estaba segura porque le veía mover los labios, pero le prestaba _tantísima_ atención que ni escuchaba lo que decía.

Él se acercó al sofá donde su esposa intentaba contener las lágrimas al tiempo que apretaba los labios y se sentó junto a ella acariciándole las mejillas.

—Ya ha sido suficiente, Leah. Márchate ahora mismo —le ordenó y ella chasqueó la lengua, habría preferido seguir sin atenderle—. Lo digo en serio, sal de mi casa.

Ante el alboroto que se estaba preparando, llegó la vampiro rubia, aquella de la que había estado hablando con Jacob el día anterior. Se acercaba cerrando la tapa de un móvil y frunció el ceño en cuanto la vio a ella allí y a su cuñada llorando. Le lanzó una mirada a su hermano y tiró el móvil sobre la mesa para después acercarse al reposabrazos del sofá y pasarle un brazo por los hombros a la embarazada al tiempo que alzaba su barbilla para que la mirase.

—¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho? —le gruñó mientras secaba un par de lágrimas con el dedo pulgar. Leah Clearwater bufó sonoramente.

—No hace falta que me echéis, tranquilos —dijo tranquilamente cuando vio que Edward se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella—. No tengo ningún tipo de intención por permanecer en esta casa de locos más tiempo, he llenado el cupo para toda mi vida.

—Bien, pues lárgate. Ahora.

—Ya, rubia, ya. Por cierto, Bella, espero que hayas captado el mensaje. Ha sido un placer verte por última vez —la castaña se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no volver a gritarle, quizá por una vez se había dado cuenta de que no tenía razón y todo lo que le había dicho Leah era la verdad, por mucho que le costase admitirlo. No había nada en sus palabras que pudiera llegar a ser refutado por su parte, eso estaba claro.

Se giró en la otra dirección y echó a andar muy lentamente mientras saboreaba el triunfo de la situación.

Era consciente de que el vampiro que la seguía hasta la puerta hacía uso de todo su autocontrol para no partirla en dos, pero precisamente por eso se sentía poderosa. Ahora ya no eran ella y Jacob los únicos que sufrían, ahora también lo hacían los que se lo merecían de verdad.

Quizá no conseguiría librar a Jacob de aquel estorbo, si bien lo había intentado y en lo que respectaba a su conciencia, todo el trabajo estaba hecho. Su amigo la había liberado a ella y Leah pretendía hacer lo mismo con él, aunque no dependiera directamente de ella.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__: adoro a Leah, seriamente. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Por eso me da mucho miedo haberla cagado con este oneshoot, pero en fin, necesitaba escribirlo. Sólo espero no haber hecho ningún destrozo importante hacia el personaje, porque de veras que me encanta y la adoré en "Breaking Dawn"._

_Es la primera vez que escribo sobre alguno de los ex-licántropos ( lol ) y no estoy muy segura de algunas cosas, no obstante, el resultado no me desagrada del todo. Además, esa parte del libro debió de ser apoteósica y Leah se merecía un pin. Una pena que no pudiésemos leerla. Y me gusta que se preocupe tanto por Jacob y me encanta cómo se estaba desarrollando su relación, aunque luego la tirasen por la borda. En fin. Ya sabéis, los reviews y todas esas cosas hacen que me eleve a la octava potencia de la felicidad, así que dadle al Go, pezqueñines._


End file.
